The Death Of Me
by HatefulSoul
Summary: What happens when you are the cause of destruction for the world as you’ve known it to be? Can you reorder time to change the outcome and gain some control? Can you save the one you love? I suck at summaries, please read
1. Prologue

The Death Of Me

Author: HatefulSoul

Rating: M

Summary: What happens when you are the cause of destruction for the world as you've known it to be? Can you reorder time to change the outcome and gain some control? Can you save the one you love? (I suck at summaries, please read)

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy…but oooooooohh if I did :grins:…but sadly he does not belong to me, him nor the rest of the hogwarts gang…the only thing that belongs to me in here is the plot and myself! lol

A/N: I've been going through my old notebooks from school and trying to make some space in my room by throwing things out when I came across this…it was only about 300 words when I found it lol and that was supposed to satisfy 2 chapters! Lol so obviously it needed to be re-done so I messed w. the story and I came up w. this…I hope you enjoy it! Read/Review! (WRITTEN B4 HBP)

The Death Of Me 

Prologue

"NO!" I screamed as the body hit the floor. It was just another Death Eater but it was a death all the same, and I didn't like to bare witness to it…God I hope it wasn't my mother…I just finished telling the Dark Lord that I was done serving him, yea, okay, I'm stupid for that but I'm even dumber to think he wouldn't ask…

"Lucius, your son is a traitor. Kill him now, I have some things I wish to discuss before the raid." And just like that my own father raised his wand pointing it at my chest, walking closer to me. He knew I didn't have my wand, Voldemort snapped it himself.

It was just lucky that I'd bought this trinket about a week ago. I was reaching my hand inside my shirt. I'd heard the words start to leave his lips.

"Ava-!" I spun the time-turner willing myself to land somewhere in the past that would keep me safe. The last thing I saw before I landed in Dumbledore's office was the face of the Death Eater that was killed in front of me.

Those cold lifeless eyes haunted me as I was forced to explain to Dumbledore what had happened.

Two years in the past…I was still at Hogwarts…My final year…Maybe I could…

A/N: It's incredibly short, yes, I know, but it was just to give some background…Hopefully I'll have chapter 1 out tomorrow…Read/Review!


	2. Just Some Time To Think

The Death Of Me

Author: HatefulSoul

Rating: M

Summary: What happens when you are the cause of destruction for the world as you've known it to be? Can you reorder time to change the outcome and gain some control? Can you save the one you love? (I suck at summaries, please read)

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy…but oooooooohh if I did :grins:…but sadly he does not belong to me, him nor the rest of the hogwarts gang…the only thing that belongs to me in here is the plot and myself! lol

A/N: I've been going through my old notebooks from school and trying to make some space in my room by throwing things out when I came across this…it was only about 300 words when I found it lol and that was supposed to satisfy 2 chapters! Lol so obviously it needed to be re-done so I messed w. the story and I came up w. this…I hope you enjoy it! Read/Review! (WRITTEN B4 HBP)

Th**_e Death Of Me_**

Chapter 1: Just Some Time To Think

"Ms. Morgan! What in Merlin's beard are you doing!" God, McGonagall is just too funny! She yells at me for this but people are practically fucking on the other side of the classroom!

"Well, professor, you asked us to focus on turning this turtle into a rubber glove. I'm sorry if Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger distracted me to the point where I thought it would be more useful to create something else rubber to give to them." I shrug my shoulders waiting for my message to finally sink in.

Of course, I was lying, Granger wouldn't do anything like that in class. When she finally turned back to me her face was this magnificent red. I'm holding in my laughter as she starts to yell.

"In all my years I have never seen such blatant disrespect! And the crude nature to which you have displayed it is appalling! Y-!"

"With all due respect, professor, they probably could use one. Not that Weasley knows what to do with it but I'm sure Granger will set him right." I sniggered aloud this time. That Draco is surely something else. There's been some rumors surfacing lately that he hates me but I'm not so sure I believe them, especially since only last night on the train they were saying that Harry Potter was actually in love with him.

"Mr. Malfoy! A week's worth of detention! The same goes for you Miss Morgan! And if I catch wind of anything of this nature coming from the two of you, rest assured you will regret it!"

At that moment the bell rang and everyone burst out into laughter in the hallway as we head to the Great Hall for lunch, even Granger thought it was pretty funny.

"Anna that was ingenious! Oh my, I had to swipe it for you! This one goes on the wall!" My best friend, Pansy Parkinson. She's been keeping my pranks under close inspection since third year. She even created a wall with pictures and memorabilia of the stuff I've done. I'm not even sure why I do it half the time; it's just so amusing!

"It's only the first day of school, Anna, and already I've got a new favorite! Oh my, I wonder what you've got in store for Dumbledore this year!" Each year I pull a new stunt on the Headmaster, but that man can take a joke. He just sits there and laughs along with me. As a matter of fact McGonagall is up at the front of the hall telling him about it right now. He gives me a wink and turns back to consoling a rather scandalized McGonagall.

"Oh, there's Amy! See ya', Anna!" Pansy gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left to eat lunch with her girlfriend, Amy Linch, sixth year Slytherin. Pansy was one of the most beautiful girls in our year, but once she realized she was gay, the guys bumped her down to Millicent Bullstrode status.

I'm waiting outside McGonagall's classroom after dinner for the detentions to start and I see Draco walking up the stairs towards me. I must have had a crush on this guy since the train ride in first year. But he's one of those popular guys I could never associate with. I mean according to my friends I'm surely pretty enough to talk to him.

'With that beautiful light brown hair, those green eyes, and that body…god, Anna, if you weren't like family I'd be all over you!' that was Pansy just before I dated Blaise Zaibini last year.

But Malfoy, he's just too much; its like you cant just purely like a Malfoy, you have to hate them just as much. I'm convinced its everything about him, I mean I like everything about him but each and everything infuriates me all at the same time.

As we started to walk into McGonagall's classroom nearly 5 minutes later, I started to think that maybe Malfoy could like me…

Oh how wrong could I be…Because that's when it all started…

A/N: Don't worry the plot is going to become clearer soon I promise! I just needed to get a few things out of the way first. The next chapter should be out soon! Review pleeeeeeeze!


	3. Rumours And Distractions

The Death Of Me

Author: HatefulSoul

Rating: M

Summary: What happens when you are the cause of destruction for the world as you've known it to be? Can you reorder time to change the outcome and gain some control? Can you save the one you love? (I suck at summaries, please read)

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy…but oooooooohh if I did :grins:…but sadly he does not belong to me, him nor the rest of the hogwarts gang…the only thing that belongs to me in here is the plot and myself! lol

A/N: I've been going through my old notebooks from school and trying to make some space in my room by throwing things out when I came across this…it was only about 300 words when I found it lol and that was supposed to satisfy 2 chapters! Lol so obviously it needed to be re-done so I messed w. the story and I came up w. this…I hope you enjoy it! Read/Review! (WRITTEN B4 HBP)

Th**_e Death Of Me_**

Chapter 2: Rumors and Distractions

I'm in detention with Draco Malfoy, again. How many times is that this week? I swear he goes to detention voluntarily. Because I know for a fact he didn't do anything this time. Hell, even _I_ didn't do anything to deserve detention this time!

And to top that off, they always put us in the same room! I mean, its not like we fight, so there's no logical explanation for it and don't even get me started on him!

All year he's been shooting me some of the most intense death glares I've ever seen. It's not like I've gone and killed him or something! I haven't even given him the inclination that I dislike him in any way but do you think that stops the most shaggable guy in Hogwarts. Nooooo, of course not! Lets all just sit around and glare at the weird girl in the corner for no reason at all!

It's been two months since I noticed the rumors were true this time. Draco Malfoy did actually appear to hate me. You see it started on that day I 'accidentally' turned that turtle into a condom.

We were supposed to be scrubbing the floor of the potions lab as punishment. (Which, by the way, Snape really needs to keep clean. I swear there was stuff on that floor that burned through the cloth I was using!) About two hours in, it appeared as though he were done. He just sat back against the wall, one leg stretched out in front of him, the other propped up so that he could rest his arm on it.

I felt him looking at me, (he _is_ gorgeous, I'll give him that but he's constantly staring at me. It gets a little errie sometimes) so I turned to him. He was licking his lips slightly yet still managing to give me one of the worst glares I had ever seen.

Well, we have to sit here for 7 hours. Can you believe it! Seven hours! Merlin, I can understand if we were cleaning, or writing an essay, hell, even making us talk! But of course not! Snape, who loves us both by the way, just goes and says "You two are supposed to stay in this room for seven hours as punishment for whatever you did wrong. Don't fight, don't hex yourselves into oblivion trying to open this door. It will lock for seven hours exactly, and until that time is up no one will enter or exit this room. But keep in mind , your spell usage will be monitored. And for god's sakes behave yourselves! Both of you! I would actually like to win the House Cup this year!"

That was it! The nerve of him! I swear, what kind of loony bin teachers do they have in this school!

It's been two hours already and I'm still fuming!

At least these chairs are comfortable. I mean really, all that's in this room are two chairs, a table, and a fire place…which, by the way, is making this room about a hundred degrees hotter than it should be.

Oh well, Malfoy's sitting next to me and…by god! He's doing it again! He's honestly glaring at me again! If he wasn't so cute id smash in his fucking neck! That kid is lucky I don't know how to talk to him or I most definitely would have cursed him out by now…cute or not!

What is he doing now? Oh, relax, Anna, he's just standing up to stretch his legs. Impossible that two people can sit in such an enclosed space and still not exchange two words…You know, I really wish he wouldn't look at me like that. It's really unnerving…

He's just taken off his sweater. Okay. I can understand that. It really is hot in here…hmm. The fire's died out a bit though…

Now, he's taking off his tie. Why doesn't my Slytherin tie look that nice?

Is- Is he taking off his shirt!…GOOD LORD, HE IS! What the hell does he think he's doing! This is not a striptease and I most certainly did not ask for a lap dance either!….But by god am I enjoying the sites…

Oh god, just wait til I tell Pansy what she missed out on. I mean how is it possible to turn down someone who is hands down the hottest guy in the world for a chick! Even if she's a lesbian, I'm sure if she'd seen this display she'd turn straight again too!

Oh, good. He's got another shirt on under that…if he didn't I'd feel really…WHAT!….he just…HE HAS NO SHIRT ON! Oh god, oh god, oh god. HE IS SOOOOOOO HOTTTTTT!

Umm…When did he take off his shoes?…

TBC

A/N: Hopefully I can try and make the chapters longer as I move on with the story lol the ending of this chapter was a little fun to write lol seeing as I'm imagining draco malfoy…:drools:…and it is rated M for a reason people! Lol good stuff comin! Or at least its kinda good in my head…umm…yes…review please!

Danny: I WOULD LOVE A COOKIE! Grr. You're like the only person that's read this but imma continue it anyway cuz I like where its going…:sigh: lol I hope you enjoy the story I had to put up for ya' lol


	4. Detention? Part 1

The Death Of Me

Author: HatefulSoul

Rating: M

Summary: What happens when you are the cause of destruction for the world as you've known it to be? Can you reorder time to change the outcome and gain some control? Can you save the one you love? (I suck at summaries, please read)

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy…but oooooooohh if I did :grins:…but sadly he does not belong to me, him nor the rest of the hogwarts gang…the only thing that belongs to me in here is the plot and myself! lol

A/N: I've been going through my old notebooks from school and trying to make some space in my room by throwing things out when I came across this…it was only about 300 words when I found it lol and that was supposed to satisfy 2 chapters! Lol so obviously it needed to be re-done so I messed w. the story and I came up w. this…I hope you enjoy it! Read/Review! (WRITTEN B4 HBP)

Th**_e Death Of Me_**

Chapter 3: Detention? Part 1

He's looking at me again…did he ever stop? But wait it's changed…He's smirking at me, he is really actually smirking…I swear that has got to be one of his most attractive looks ever…God it is really hot in here, I'm taking off my sweater…

He's walking towards me now, placing his hands on my shoulders and pulling me up out of my chair.

"Malfoy, wha-?"

But I couldn't finish that sentence. Mostly because jus then, the hottest guy since Tom Riddle, decided to stick his tongue down my throat.

His hands are moving away from my shoulders now, sliding down my side and up my back.

I started to slowly move my lips against his, sliding my hands up his bare chest. It felt so good it gave _me_ chills.

I guess he wasn't expecting me to respond that way because he froze just then. But only for a moment, because when he came back to it he'd seemed a touch more eager than before.

We're on the chair now and I'm straddling his waist. I'm grinding down against him and I can't help myself. His hand is on my thigh, sliding up under my skirt; the other is sliding off the straps of my bra, caressing my shoulders in a way that makes me want to collapse against him.

I'm running my fingers through his hair. God, it looks even better messed up...and oh, it's so much softer than what I'd imagined it to be.

His tongue has been sliding against mine; ravenous yet so sweet and soft. Something you wouldn't expect from his cold exterior. He's moving away from my mouth now; marking my neck and shoulders and I begin to suck on a sweet spot right below his ear.

Just as we were moving into a friendlier position I hear this beeping noise and he jumps.

TBC

A/N: DAMN I'M SLOW! I've had this chapter written for nearly as long as it's been since I last updated and I didn't put it up yet! Can you believe that!...but either way ooops you guys i sooooo forgot where i was going with this story...hopefully i'll remember or at least figure out something possibly equally as good as the original to continue...but for now i guess that'll have to tide you over till then...again i'm dreadfully sorry for the wait...thanx for reading tho...hope you enjoyed it even if it was a bit short...now on to the reviews...

Crysania Fay: yea sorry bout that but there was no way for the first chapter to make sense if i didn't have it in draco's pov...but i might be going back and forth between both Anna's and Draco's povs throughout the story rubs neck nervously just tell me if it still doesn't make sense.


End file.
